


no rest for the wicked

by sadteenswithhappyfaces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut (maybe?), Werewolves, a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadteenswithhappyfaces/pseuds/sadteenswithhappyfaces
Summary: the teen wolf au ¯\_ ツ _/¯





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!  
> i'm new to this whole ao3 thing so, be clement with me please. also, i know my writing isn't the best but i promise you i'm trying to improve.  
> for any doubts, write in the comments and i'll answer you.  
> clarke's thoughts are in italic.  
> feel free to leave kudos, bookmarks or anything that you'd like, it's all appreciated.  
> take care and thank you for coming here.

It had been three months since Clarke's junior year of school ended and tomorrow, the third of September, it would have began again.

Clarke's thoughts this summer had been focused only on entering the lacrosse team. The dreaded lacrosse team.

She had tried to get into the team the past years too but each year they had always palmed her off a new story: first she was too young, then she just didn't have what it takes to be a lacrosse player, last but not least some guy even accused her of being a vegan, because she didn't have much muscolar mass.

However, Clarke wasn't one to give up easily. She just couldn't be: call it fate, call it bad luck, she had been through a lot in her life and, especially after the loss of her dad, hope had always been on the agenda. So, she just kept going and she was determinated to try again this year and hell, maybe she swore to herself that she would have made it.

She trained everyday to hone her skills, very often with her best friend and partner in crime, Octavia Blake. The two had been insanely close since before they learned how to read, because Abby Griffin, Clarke's mother, and Aurora Blake, Octavia's one, happened to be best friends too. Ever since they met, the two girls shared every bad and good thing and promised to always have each other's back.

However, just to let you know how hard she tried, even at 10pm, Clarke that day was training, doing push-ups in her room. Was she going too far with this lacrosse training? Was she letting anxiety take her? Probably. Did she know that this was going to be the longest night of her entire life that would eventually change everything that she knew? No, she didn't. At all.

* * *

 

A crunch of leaves, first, she heard in the silence of her house.

  
_"Okay, that can happen. Don't panic."_ , she first thought. Calming herself from a sudden sense of worry.

  
Then, she began to hear a series of heavy footsteps coming from the wooden threshold of her house.

  
Immediately, Clarke jumped up by the scare and grabbed her baseball bat and went out to see what was happening. What a way of defense against potential attackers, no?

  
Scared, she started making her way to the door with the bat tight in her hands, opened it and saw absolutely no one outside. Not a soul.

  
_"Hey up there"_   she said looking at her forehead _"stop making jokes, you're not being funny_ \- GOOD HEAVEN!".

  
"What the hell are you doing here outside in your pajamas with a baseball bat?", her best friend, Octavia, asked through laughs.

  
"WHAT THE HELL, O! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH, I COULD HAVE HURT YOU!", Clarke said catching her breath again.

  
"You're right, I should tell Bellamy to fight crime with nothing but baseball bats. How did my brother not come up with that?" O replied still laughing, almost to tears.

  
"Ha-ha, you're so funny." Clarke replied with a punch in O's shoulder, "Now idiot, tell me why you're here at night and give me a GOOD reason because it's already hard to see you everyday. I don't know if my mental health can take this "night meetings" too."

  
"I overheard my brother earlier at dinner and they're out for a search party, right now. Apparently, they are looking for a girl's body and, to answer your question, I'm here to bring your lazy ass with me. So, go get dressed."

  
"Why would I get dressed? I am so hot and comfy in my pajamas and slippers."

  
"You need to get dressed" O said with a wide, toothy smile "because we're going on an adventure: we are going after the body too.".

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!!  
> today i am back again with another chapter and i'm taking the chance to thank you all for reading and the kudos and stuff. it means so much to me.  
> the parts in italic are clarke's thoughts.  
> hope you like this other chapter and for anything, any doubts or questions, write me in the comments.  
> much love and take care.

Hit on the spot by Octavia's words, Clarke felt shivers running down her spine. A body? Had her best friend gone absolutely insane? She couldn't even watch zombie movies, because they freaked her out and now her pal was asking her to go after a dead body. It was insane: the only zombie related thing she had ever watched was The Walking Dead, because she had a huge huge crush on Lauren Cohan, that she would often refer to as her ideal wifey. How could she ever do this anyway? No, this couldn't happen: the other girl was probably just joking and tonight would have been yet another sleepless and absolutely depressing night. Yes, super fun.

  
"You're kidding, right? Please tell me you do."

  
"PLEASE, Clarkey! We have been doing the same things for Godknowshowlong, this is our chance to be part of something extraordinary! Don't you ever want to feel that way?" O said, pouting like a baby trying to convince her best friend.

  
Actually, for once O was right. They never did anything more than hanging out, training and spending time at each other's house either watching movies or eating and they had been for years now. Their lives had become, as much as Clarke would never admit it, monotonous.

  
Moved by this thought, the craziest side of Clarke somehow agreed to this absurdity and decide to trust the other girl, hoping she knew what she was doing.

  
"Fine, O, we're going, but you're buying me lunch tomorrow. And the day after. And the whole week."

  
Making weird high pitched noises that only she knew how to do, Octavia jumped up and hugged Clarke, tugging her so tightly that she was basically about to choke her.

  
"O, you know I love you, but I can't breathe so either you move or you're gonna see how powerful this baseball bat is." Clarke said gesticulating her right hand which was holding the bat.

  
"Hey, that's rude." O said, moving away but not too far from the other girl.

  
"C'mon, I'm getting dressed and then we're going to wherever you're bringing me to." Clarke said, not giving O the time to answer since she had already went into her room again in the time of a few seconds.

  
_"I am really going to do this, damn."_ Clarke thought, surprised by herself. Anxiety started to kick in again but she decided to push any negative thought away and clear her mind. This was going to be a different, exciting night.

  
A little party never killed nobody after all. Or not?

* * *

Clarke had been standing in front of her wardrobe for at least ten minutes by now. Octavia had knocked on her door twice already, but, however, she decided to ignore her. She needed to concentrate.

  
_"What do corpse hunters wear? Like, I should probably wear something comfy but what if I meet someone? I don't want to become the zombie here. Oh my god, I can't do this already. Wait, are corpse hunters even a thing?"_

  
Yes, she was really internally debating on her outfit. Typical teenager.

  
After another five minutes, she finally put her mind together and chose to wear her new black Nike tennis shoes, a pair of light grey joggers and a dark grey long-sleeved shirt.

  
"I'm ready, you may come in."

  
"FINALLY. Not even Kim Kardashian takes so long to choose her outfits."

  
"And what do you know about that?"

  
"I keep up with the Kardashians."

  
Lightly laughing, Clarke finished preparing and put on her shoulders her black backpack with all that she thought would be useful for this mission.

  
"Sure. Where is this search party anyway?"

  
"In the forest near to my house. The big one."

  
"That's not creepy at all... screw it, take the car. I am not going to walk to the forest, it's too damn long."

  
"At your service, princess."

  
_"Let it die already."_ Clarke thought with particular passion. It's not that she hated the nickname, but she did hated the nickname for some dark, unknown reason. Never ask her why tho, she would either ignore you or tell you to fuc- go away.

* * *

After a good twenty minutes of driving, which O had the great idea to fill with Tove Lo's newest album songs, the two girls arrived. They had parked the car not too close to the forest's entrance, since they surely didn't want to spend the night in the police station, hearing Bellamy, the chief and O's brother, who occasionally hanged out with Clarke too, telling them how dangerous it was, the risks of it and all of that crappy stuff that older people like to tell.

  
Carefully moving to get inside the forest and into their thrilling adventure, Clarke and O got deeper into the woods.

  
"S-so, w-what are we l-looking f-for?" Clarke asked, clicking against her teeth since it was freezing and she obviously forgot to bring a jacket.

  
"You're gonna get us caught with all that clicking. Take my jacket, I don't need it anyway." O said, removing her black leather jacket and giving it to Clarke, leaving herself with only a t-shirt on.

  
"I don't want you to catch a cold."

  
"Take it, really. By the way we are searching for a girl's body. Or at least, a half of it. I heard she shouldn't be much older than us."

  
"Oka- WAIT A SECOND. WE ARE SEARCHING FOR A GIRL'S HALF BODY? WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME THAT?"

  
_"Don't you tell such stuff when you go after a body? As if this was normal."_

  
"Well, I just did, does it really mat- WHAT WAS THAT? Did you hear it?" O shouted when she heard branches break.

  
"Oh my god, we're screwed. I don't want to die, I haven't even finished the last season of Lost."

  
"Shut up, will you?" O said when she heard that sound again. "Pass me the torch."

  
Clarke did as said, taking one for her too.

  
The two started to look for the source of the sound, finding in a little bunny.

  
"He's so cute! How could we ever be scared of you?" Clarke said trying to take the bunny into her arms.

  
"CHIEF, I SEE SOMETHING. COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW." a man shouted in the distance.

  
"Shit, O, we got caught." Clarke said, turning off her torch as Octavia was doing.

  
"You're right, Murphy, I see something too. Good job." Bellamy said with a loud and clear voice that the two girls recognized, giving a pat on the other man's back. "My man." he also whispered between himself, smirking.

  
As the two girls began to move as silently as they could, Clarke accidentally walked onto a branch, making a sound that was impossible to not be heard. She also facepalmed herself.

  
"Run, Clarke. I'll stay. GO." O said and the other girl immediately disappeared into the woods.

  
"Well, well. How come does this not surprise me?" Bellamy said with a disappointed tone, once he had recognized his sister. "Shouldn't you be getting some rest for tomorrow?"

  
"Oops, couldn't sleep."

  
"Where is that blonde haired best friend of yours?"

  
"Who? Clarke? She is at home training for tomorrow's lacrosse selections."

  
"Like I believe you." Bellamy said, looking around sure that he'd find Clarke.

  
"Look as much as you want. I told you where she is."

  
"Go home before I arrest you. We've got work to do."

  
"I could help."

  
Bellamy lighted Octavia's face with his torch, raising his eyebrows.

  
"Actually, my bed is waiting for me. I should go. Always nice seeing you, big bro. Bye Murphy." O said with a wink and left.

  
"These kids cannot be left alone a second, huh?"

* * *

The only things Clarke knew were that first, she had been running for so long that she almost couldn't feel her legs anymore and second, she was completely alone. This night had turned out in a total failure and now she was lost.

  
Out of breath and on the edge of an asma attack, Clarke got on the ground, took her backpack and looked desperately for her inhaler. If there was something Clarke was ashamed of, was her asma. Only a few people knew. She founded it limitating and she definitely wasn't proud of it. She knew that even if she got in the lacrosse team, she would have never been a good player. She felt guilty for making her mother pay a lot of money for her due to her condition.

  
Once found it, she took a deep breath and focused on what to do. She had to go back.

  
She started running again even tho she felt so tired, but she stumbled and started falling on the steep ground, ending up hurting her arm. Luckily she still had her torch, which she turned on again to look where she ended up.

  
"I'm an idiot, holy sh- OH MY GOD! EW!" Clarke shouted with all that she got, shocked, widening her eyes, which had found the body, and feeling the sudden need to puke.

  
It was the upper half of the dead girl's corpse. It was covered in dirt and blood, still fresh. Octavia was right: the girl wasn't much older than they were. The air was impregnated by the strong smell of iron, that just worsened Clarke's nausea. It must have took a lot of strength, Clarke noticed, to get a body in this particular way, because, according to the cut, it couldn't have been a knife or a weapon of some sort. What kind of monster could do this? These things usually never happened in Beacon Hills: the town had always been safe and the worst thing that had happened was the robbery of a bunch of garden gnomes. So, why would someone do this? What kind of pleasure would they earn?

  
Lost in her thoughts, for a moment Clarke seemed to forget where she was, but she was immediately brought back to Earth by a loud, strong and scary howl.

  
A wolf was coming towards her.

   
The blonde panicked and even though her brain was begging her to move, she felt like her body was paralyzed from her chest to her feet. She knew she had to run to somewhere safe, but fear had taken control of her.

  
Clarke swore she saw her life pass in front of her. She was screwed. She was going to die.

  
Clarke realized this moment was the night's peak when she saw a pair of big, tremendous red eyes coming out of the dark and making their way to her.

  
_"RUN, YOU IDIOT._ " she thought. So she did.

  
She ran as fast as she could, often stumbling and hurting herself but she didn't care: there was a giant beast chasing her. She had to save herself.

  
She ran, ran and ran, until she found herself in a highway. She was safe. She had made it. Out of breath, but she made it.

  
She hadn't noticed that in the meanwhile it had started to rain and that now her clothes were soaked.

  
_"Great, best night ever. Wait, why is my shirt also covered in blood?"_ Clarke thought: she had not touched the dead girl's body, neither landed on blood when she fell, so whose blood was it?

  
And then, she saw it.

  
She had a wound as big as her hand on her stomach. Not a scratch, but a bite. A wolf's bite.

  
So, she realized it.

  
The blood on the shirt was her own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it?  
> as said, i made this chapter a lot longer than the first and hopefully, more interesting, but still, i need to improve a lot and i'm sorry if it's not written in the best of ways but again, i'm trying.  
> kudos, comments and bookmarks are appreciated and thank you for reading.
> 
> have a good time and stay safe. xx
> 
> (lexa will appear in the next chapter, which will be updated in the next days)


End file.
